Winx to Hogwarts
by DragonGirl9897
Summary: Reupload! The Winx girls are running out of time to figure out what they're going to do after their fourth year together. When Mrs. Faragonda offers them a teaching job, at a magic school on Earth no less, they're more than excited to go! However, there's a small catch that the Winx aren't supposed to know about, old evils are returning and they've got their eye on revenge.
1. Renewal

Bloom walked down the halls at Alfea. She and her friends were now nineteen and needed somewhere to go after the school term ended. Of course, Bloom could return to Sparks and rule there, but she didn't want to spend her life without adventure. Sure she and her friends only helped out when they needed to, but what could Bloom do if he was forced to sit in a chair all day. Beginning with servants dressing her and asking what they can do for her was not the dream life for Bloom.

Bloom spun around the corner and headed to her dormitory. She could hear Stella and Musa working on their convergence project, and Flora growing her plants to support her and Tecna's. Bloom wasn't sure how she was going to combine water with her fire, but she and Layla would figure something out.

"Bloom," a loud voice came behind her.

"Huh?" Bloom turned around. She hadn't noticed anyone following her. Bloom tuned in to what was really happening as she was brought out of thought. She realized that her follower was Mrs. Griselda. Bloom couldn't focus on reading her expression, so she was at a lost to know what to expect.

"Gather the others Bloom, and meet Mrs. Faragonda in her office. She wants you, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla and Musa in there by seven." Mrs. Griselda seemed satisfied and left. Bloom searched her mind for words. When her vice-principle's orders echoed back into her mind, Bloom turned to the door and walked in.

"Hey Bloom," Flora said immediately. Bloom smiled to Flora, but continued her way to Layla.

"Hey Layla, I'm sorry I was so late. Professor Palladium asked me to collect the books and stack chairs, and Mrs. Griselda made me wait so she could talk to me out in the hall." Bloom's tired head snapped awake at her own words. It was almost seven and Mrs. Faragonda wanted to see the Winx in her office before that time.

"That's all right Bloom," Layla said with a sigh. Her face brightened up after a bit of thinking. "We have the weekend to work on our project. Speaking of which, we're gonna need a plan in order to start our convergence. Water and Fire don't exactly mix." Bloom smiled and nodded in agreement. Her friends and she really could think alike.

"I have an idea, but it will have to wait for later," Bloom said apologetically. She raised her voice and turned so the rest of the Winx could hear her. "Mrs. Griselda said that we all have to go to the office. Mrs. Faragonda wants to talk to us."

"I hope it's not a long goodbye speech," Stella said glumly. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

Tecna looked up from the small digital wave link attached to Flora's vines. She raised an eyebrow at Stella. "It's most unlikely for her to give us another 'speech' Stella. She already wished us all luck yesterday," She said knowing that Stella would be confused.

Flora looked nervous, "I hope no one's in trouble. Especially Roxy, she just got her family back."

All the Winx, except Bloom and Musa, shared Flora's worried look. Musa placed a hand on Flora's shoulder and smiled, "Roxy has her Believix and her mother to protect her family. She's not going to be in trouble anytime soon."

"I'm glad that's settled, but another troubling question is raised." Layla said slowly. She began twirling her fingers behind herself like Layla always did when she was thinking.

"And what would that be?" Stella asked impatiently.

"What's the danger this time?"

* * *

"Mrs. Faragonda, are you suggesting that we sit back and do nothing?" Mrs. Griselda asked furiously. She lifted her paper filled hands in the air and turned around to face the principle.

Mrs. Faragonda sighed, "I know it sounds like a bad plan…"

"It sounds worse than just a bad plan! The world of Magix is under its worst danger yet, and you want to send the only six people that can beat the evil away?"

"We know the Trix can destroy our school and much more, but Roxy has her believix and can stop them."

"Yes, but we know that Baltor can cast his mark on whomever he chooses, say he captures Roxy." Knowing that one of the students could over hear, Mrs. Griselda lowered her voice.

"Two and a half years ago, the Winx found out that fairy dust could remove the mark on anyone. We have forty eight Enchantix students trained so well that they could each save five people with a pinch of fairy dust."

Mrs. Griselda paled at the memory of Baltor, but her colour returned after Mrs. Faragonda's words reassured her. "I seem to understand what you're saying now. If darkness were to rise to power once more, surely they'd tear apart the Winx first chance they get."

"That's why Bloom and the others are going to-"

There were three knocks at the door. Mrs. Faragonda sat down in her seat and called, "Come in!"

A tall figure entered the room. Her long pink hair blew in the small breeze that entered when the door opened. The chains around her middle length jeans chimed and her pink boots squeaked. The girl that had entered was the new fairy, Roxy.

"Why Roxy, how are you? Is something the matter?" Mrs. Faragonda asked. She smiled while Mrs. Griselda waved and left.

"I… uh… I just want to know where the Winx are going." Roxy smiled shyly. Although she'd grown bolder with her new found powers, she preferred not to get on people's bad sides.

"It's not safe to talk out here in the open Roxy. I'll call you down from one of your classes tomorrow to show you, alright?"

Roxy didn't want to agree, but she nodded her head and left the office anyway. She decided it would be much easier to do what she was told instead of denying it.

* * *

Bloom marched down the halls. She and the others were walking as fast as they could. It was 6:59 and Mrs. Faragonda wanted the Winx in her office at seven. Not much time is it?

The door to the office was seen up ahead. This caused Bloom's legs to suddenly break into a run. Her hair tugged side to side as it whipped back and forth in its ponytail. Her jean dress was stretching enough to let her run, but not as fast as she wanted to and her blue shoes allowed her to run quietly.

"Bloom," Stella called. "Wait up!"

Bloom's heart was pounding. For some reason, she felt completely on edge. It was as if the world was going to end if she didn't hurry up and get to Mrs. Faragonda's office.

"What's with the running?" Musa called, attempting to catch Bloom's attention.

Suddenly the excitement vanished, leaving Bloom to shrug, "I guess I just really didn't want to be late." She pushed the office doors open and walked inside. Her eyes were slightly distant and her heart still pounding.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Faragonda said happily. She smiled and pointed to six chairs, three on each side of the room. Bloom blinked, staring at the chair. It was a couple seconds before she found her feet moving on without her. She sat and came back into focus.

"What's going on Mrs. Faragonda?" Flora finally asked.

Mrs. Faragonda, who resumed her usual place staring out the window, turned and silenced her sigh. "First, let me say it's nothing bad. Second, school is officially over tomorrow, and I received a letter. This letter was asking if you girls would accept a teaching job."

"Teaching, that would be great!" Tecna exclaimed. With a smile she asked, "At what school? Is it a high school? Or elementary? Or perhaps-"

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Mrs. Faragonda gently interrupted. Tecna chuckled softly, realising she'd been rambling.

"I don't like the sound of _witch_ craft," Musa spat.

"Oh, you girls won't be teaching the kind of witches you're familiar with. If you choose to accept, you'll be working with girls and boys from Earth."

"Earth?" Bloom questioned, struggling to remain seated against her enthusiasm.

"Indeed," Mrs. Faragonda nodded, peering knowingly down at Bloom. "These are actual people capable of using magic, so they aren't considered fairies. They're powers are contained to spells, and they don't change forms like you all do." After a minute, Mrs. Faragonda added, "I need you to visit your parents tomorrow."

Musa lifted her hand matter-of-factly, "But we would miss…"

"You aren't going to miss the school year-end carnival Musa. Your Zoomix will have you home in no time which gives you all six hours alone with your parents. By three you girls will all be back here. If you need to, you can have an extra hour, the carnival starts at four." Mrs. Faragonda pulled open one of her desk drawers and pulled out a stack of six letters. "These include the letter from Hogwarts, as well as a letter from myself."

Layla smiled and took a letter from the pile. Stella thought about it for a second, and then took one of the letters too. Bloom grabbed the third and took Layla back to their dormitory. Without hesitation, Tecna, Flora and Musa each grabbed the remaining letters and took off.

Mrs. Faragonda lost her smile and turned her head out the window once again. 'We can only hope,' she thought, 'that Bloom's parents say yes and that she'll be kept out of Darkar's reach.'

* * *

 **Alright, as you can see, there are some small changes. Hopefully not much else will be changed, just polished up. This story has now been removed from my other account and you'll only find it here. If you believe that this is copied, send MidnightEden234 a PM and I will confirm to you that both this account and that one are my own. Thanks for your patience!**

 **Please note: this is an older fanfiction and therefore may have many plot holes as well as grammar mistakes. While I do try to improve, this one may be filled with mistakes that I cannot see. If you catch one, try to ignore it. Unless it's a repetitive mistake (that has to do with grammar), then inform me asap. Again, thank you!**


	2. Home

**(I apologize now for any false info. I don't know all of the girls' home planets so I had to make some up. Also, I wrote this long before Nick released a new Winx, so my info is pure 4kids/RaiEnglish** **)**

Stella was the first to speak up. "So, it looks like we don't have to do our convergence projects anymore."

Musa stopped in her tracks, _she hadn't thought of that._ They were all working on projects that demonstrated how well they could work together. It was part of the requirements for working in the security department on Magix. Now that they were going to be teachers, the didn't need to search for a job anymore. "No, I guess not," Musa agreed. She ran and caught up with the others.

"What do you think we'll be teaching?" Bloom questioned.

"I don't think we'll be teaching for real, we might just be helping out." Tecna said matter-of-factly.

When they got back to their dorm, Stella plopped down on the bed right away. As the others moved to brush their teeth, Stella complained that she was too tired. With just a few words about bacteria from Tecna, Stella jumped up and ran to scrub her teeth.

After cleaning up the convergence mess, the Winx all crashed happily into their beds.

* * *

Bloom woke up much earlier than all the others. She got up and grabbed a small blue bag. Bloom stuffed an extra pair of pants and a spare t-shirt. She scribbled a note telling the Winx that she had already gone and changed into her Believix.

Bloom stretched out a blue silk covered hand. She pictured her castle's entrance in front of her. A strange force yanked Bloom in every direction. She opened her eyes and found she was standing on the balcony outside her room.

She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. Bloom tightened the bag around her should and started flying. All she had to do was flag down one of the maids and they'd happily tell her where the King and Queen were. After doing exactly that, Bloom found out she could find her parents visiting the different towns.

* * *

Tecna woke up and stretched her back. She walked over to her computer and turned off the alarm.

Having packed extra clothes the night before, Tecna was able to transform and get home faster. Taking this to her advantage, she ate a fitting meal then made her way to Nologice.

The first thing Tecna did was drop her bag and hug her mother Anniloise. Then she brought her bag up to the tower and placed it in her room. Tecna walked out onto the balcony and gazed out at the city.

* * *

Layla rolled of her bed and fell to the floor. The discomforting impact of her head hitting the floor was what woke her up. Moaning, Layla stood up and got dressed.

She walked around the dormitory to see who else was gone. She found Bloom's note, and saw that Tecna had signed it. Layla scrambled around for a pen and signed the note too, then headed off to home.

* * *

Stella stuffed her hand under her head and rolled over to get a better sleeping position. A cool breeze blew in through the window. Stella lost her comfort and got up.

A figure with long hair stood in the window. "Morning sleepy," Flora said.

"You woke me up," Stella moaned. She held up a hand to shield her face from the sun.

Musa laughed from the doorway. "You're lucky she did," Musa started, followed by another laugh, "Or you would have slept straight through the day."

"Why," Stella jumped, "What time is it?"

"Relax Stel, it's only nine," Musa replied smoothly.

Stella breathed deeply, and then stood up. She smiled and began pushing her friends out of her room. "I've got to get dressed and it would be weird if you guys watched."

Flora and Musa were laughing on the other side of the door.

Stella rolled her eyes then tore through her dresser to find a royal dress. Having no luck, she retreated to her closet. Soon, every piece of clothing was in bags for the summer. The only thing that was left out was an orange dress that faded to yellow. Stella placed matching gloves on and pulled her bangs up and behind her head.

She smiled and flew away to her home.

Musa opened the door to find Stella gone. She smiled then left for home too.

Flora grabbed a small blue stuffed bear and placed it into a box. She wrapped the box in purple and blue tissue paper and added a small card with her sister's name on it. She changed into her Believix then made her way home.

The dorm was left in a blissful silence.

* * *

Harry sat down beside Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Hedwig squawked in her cage until Harry placed the cage down.

"Well," Ron said breaking the small silence, "That was an eventful year."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. It was pretty eventful. Harry had found his godfather Sirius, and found out that Hermione's odd shaped necklace could send them whisking through time. "So, what do you think will happen next year?"

Hermione and Ron laughed. "Good question," Hermione answered. "I wonder who the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be."

"I still think Snape is going to try to get that position," Ron said grumpily.

"I sure hope not," Harry said quickly. Hermione glared at him slightly. However, she too sometimes found Snape annoying.

The whistle blew, the wheels squeaked and the train started moving. Harry felt glum, he didn't want to leave. He watched the castle get smaller and smaller until it disappeared below the horizon. Harry turned to look at his friends, who appeared to be doing the same thing Harry was.

"So, do you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be a girl or boy?" Ron asked already knowing what his friends would answer.

"Defiantly boy.".

"Actually," Ginny said from the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… Umm… I heard that six girls are coming to teach at the school."

" _Six_ girls," Hermione asked, "Why six?"

Ginny shrugged, "The Ministry of Magic said that it was better if all six girls came instead of just one. From what the article said, there just going to help out, not fully teach."

"Oh, thanks for the information Ginny," Harry thanked. Ginny turned red then turned to leave. She accidentally hit the lady with the trolley. Her face turned scarlet, she apologized then walked away.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry dug into his pocket for any gold coins. He knew that his cousin Dudley was on a diet. Aunt Petunia made the entire family go on the same diet, so Harry would need all the sweets he could get his hands on if he wanted to last until next school year. "Three chocolate frogs, four packs of licorice wands..."

A few minutes of ordering a couple seconds of the lady searching around for a bag later, Harry happily stuffed his things into his trunk and sat down. He ignored Hermione's disapproving stare, knowing that he'd be able to send her a letter explaining things later. Ron seemed disappointed that they weren't all sharing the bag of treats Harry had bought, but he was happy with the package of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans he'd bought himself.

The trio fell silent until later in the afternoon. Then a conversation started up about all the things they were going to do this summer. Ron even hatched a plan on how to sneak Harry away from his family for a while. The plan was thwarted when Hermione brought up how they couldn't use magic outside of school. Then they all went silent again.


	3. Yes or No?

After flying for what seemed like forever, Bloom fell to the ground and rested for a while.

"Excuse me your highness," a small boy's voice sounded.

Bloom turned around and smiled, "You don't need to call me that. For my entire life I was just called 'Bloom'."

"Really?" the boy questioned. He starred at Bloom with big blue eyes. He looked sad, but whatever it was, he seemed to be ignoring it. The boy had a small grey cap and brown shoes that were slightly ripped. "O-okay… Bloom, Umm… you looked like you needed a little help."

"Yeah, actually I do. I can't find my parents anywhere," Bloom said quietly to the small boy.

The boy smiled. "They should be at Copalate. You know, that town covered in those dark clouds. Queen Mariam and King Oretiel are working on clearing them away."

"Thank you," Bloom said cheerfully. She waved her hand around the boy and his dull coloured clothes came to life. He looked down at his new clothes. His shirt was a nice dark green and his old pants had become nice grey shorts. His cap was a clean grey again and his shoes weren't ripped anymore. The boy looked back up at Bloom and smiled. "I think I should go give my parents some help, don't you?"

"Yeah," the boy replied. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Bloom jumped into the air and headed for the small storm clouds out of town. She looked back and saw an old lady come and join the boy to wave goodbye to her. She waved back and continued her search for her mother and father.

* * *

"Bye Hermione, bye Ron," Harry said grumpily.

"Goodbye Harry," Hermione replied with sympathy.

"See you next year," Ron said trying to cheer Harry up.

"If I survive Dudley's new diet."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, we'll both send you some cake for your birthday. You won't have to live on star fruits and carrots," Hermione comforted.

Harry smiled then turned and walked through the barrier. He walked up the stairs and across the bridge with Hedwig in her cage and his trunk rolling around behind him. Soon he was able to see his Aunt and Uncle through the crowd of busy people. His Uncle was round and stubbly with no neck at all, were as his Aunt was just the opposite. She had a very long neck and Harry was convinced that every time she looked over a fence, her neck grew another centimetre.

"Hurry up boy," Uncle Vernon commanded. Harry moved a little faster and was soon squished into the back of the family car.

The car ride back to the Dursley's house was long and deadly silent. Harry's trunk was crushing his rib cage while the bars on Hedwig's cage dug into his arm.

"Out you go," Aunt Petunia ordered glancing around with her long neck. She kept peering into the neighbour's windows for any signs of movement. She didn't want anyone to see her 'peculiar' and 'sick' nephew after all!

Harry grabbed his trunk handle and Hedwig's cage. He jumped out of the car and sprinted into the house, up the stairs and into his room. Harry opened Hedwig's cage and she flew out the already open window. Harry took out some parchment and began to write;

 _Hi Sirius_

 _I've made it back safely._

 _Dudley is back on his diet again, which means I'm probably eating star fruits and carrots for breakfast followed by sugar/salt free cheese and crackers for lunch. I don't even want to imagine what supper will be, or if Aunt Petunia will let me eat it._

He sealed and signed Sirius's letter, then moved on to Ron and Hermione's. He wrote basically the same, and added;

 _(Ron/ Hermione) what are you doing this summer?_

 _Harry._

Harry folded the letters and placed them into three separate envelopes. He scribbled Ron, Hermione and Serious onto each of them.

* * *

"Hi dad," Musa shouted excitedly. She ran and hugged him tightly, then began to explain why she was here.

"So you've been offered a job huh?" He chuckled as Musa nodded frantically. "I think you should accept it… but don't you want to be a musician?" He only asked because of how long it had taken Musa to convince him to let her be one.

"Yeah and I still want to, but I think I can teach right now and start music when I've got enough money to buy equipment."

"I'm so proud of you," Musa's dad said smiling while rubbing his daughter's head. "I think that's a wonderful idea, you can defiantly go… umm… where's the school again?"

"Earth dad," Musa replied.

Her dad nodded his head and looked like he was thinking for a bit. He finally agreed with whatever statement that was in his head. "Yes," he finally said, "you can go, but you might want something warm to wear. I've heard that earth can get pretty cold."

Musa wasted no time getting her clothes and books. She enchanted her suitcase to fit her bed and a desk inside. Mrs. Faragonda and the teachers at Alfea got their own rooms, but they were all empty at the beginning of the year. If Hogwarts was anything like Alfea, Musa might have to pack her entire room.

"Musa, do you want some lunch dear?" Her dad called.

"No thanks, I've got to get back to Alfea and help with the end of year decorations," she replied while quickly shrinking her three trunks. Musa put them into a small red and yellow case and walked down stairs. She kissed her dad on the cheek then went back to Alfea.

* * *

"You can't go!" Tecna's mother shouted. Tecna folded her arms, having about enough of arguing with her mother.

"Dear…" Tecna's father spoke up. He placed a gentle hand on Tecna's mother's arm. She shook it off and marched away. Tecna's father turned to Tecna and said, "Go get packed. I'll deal with your mother. Just be silent as you go. Write to us as soon as you arrive at the school. I promise she'll be calmed down by then."

"Thank you… dad." Tecna said before leaving.


	4. Old Foe

Oretiel reached for his wife's hand and helped her stand back up. She smiled and continued clearing the clouds from the old corner store.

A large wave of light came out of nowhere and cleared half of the clouds in mere seconds. The light was warm like a fire on a cold winter day, or sun after loads of rain. Mariam and Oretiel both felt love and warmth while the light shone. As it faded, an orange figure appeared. Soon arms and legs were added to the figure, and then a head with long orange hair. Then her face and a warm smile were added.

"Bloom, you've come home!" Mariam shouted with happiness embedded deep in her voice. She gave Bloom a tight squeeze. Then Oretiel hugged his daughter too.

"What a nice surprise hunny, but I'm afraid you couldn't have visited at a worse time," Oretiel cautioned.

Bloom raised an eyebrow as her smile disappeared. "Why, what's going on?"

"Come back with us to the castle and we'll show you, alright?" Mariam grabbed Bloom's hand and started walking. Bloom looked back at the clouds and shadows still covering half of the town. There was a shadow that looked like a giant bird, and also gave off a familiar dark feeling. Bloom couldn't shake the feeling off, but she could find the will to look away.

Mariam pulled Bloom and Oretiel into a small room once they reached the castle. She sat Bloom into a chair, and then pulled one out for herself and Oretiel. Bloom's father refused the chair then paced back and forth in the corner.

"Mom, Dad… What's all this about?" Bloom asked with a dead serious voice.

"Well Bloom, you see… Even though the three Witches were defeated, Sparks still has enemies," Mariam began. She was about ready to explode with emotions. "I… I can't say it Oretiel. She's been through too much already."

"Mom, I can handle it. I've beaten the Trix, the Ancestral Witches, and the Wizards of the Black Circle, Darkar and Baltor-"

Oretiel walked over to Bloom. "What was that last name?"

"Baltor?"

"No, before that," Mariam ordered. She looked as scared as her husband.

"Darkar," Bloom said shuddering slightly.

"You said you defeated him? How?" Oretiel questioned.

Bloom swallowed hard. The topic about Darkar had never come up with her parents before, nor did she ever want it to.

"Bloom, what's wrong," Mariam asked. "Oretiel, perhaps you shouldn't have asked Bloom that question."

"He's here," shouted Helena, a castle guard, as she crashed through the doors. "You highnesses, stay inside! We'll take care of this attack!" She locked the door as she left.

"Bloom you must not stay long. Darkar will surely try to kill you," Mariam cried. She turned caring eyes to her husband then back at her daughter.

Bloom swallowed hard. "I don't think he wants to-" She began, but her voice was drowned by a sudden scream.

"That was Helena," Oretiel shouted. He ran to the door and picked up a spear that was lying against the wall. "Mariam, Bloom, go now before it's too late," Bloom's father shouted. Oretiel pointed to a small door peeking out from behind a table on the opposite wall. It was a secret exit. He then jammed the spear into the door handles and placed a chair against the door.

"I'm not leaving you dad," Bloom replied with a tear in her eye. Sadness faded from her eyes and they were instead filled with shock. There was a phoenix shaped shadow on the wall. The object would have to be at least three meters away from Bloom.

"You've lost," a familiar voice laughed. It was deep, dark and cold. A powerful chill spread across Bloom's back and through the rest of her body.

"You keep away from my family," Mariam growled.

The shadow changed to a man and walked over to Bloom's mother and father.

"You can keep your precious family, at least the family in your generation," the voice snickered. He pushed Mariam into Oretiel's arms.

"You'll stay away from my daughter if you knew what's best for you," Oretiel replied. He caught Bloom's eye and smiled.

"Oh I already know all about Bloom's little Enchantix powers," Darkar laughed. He glowed with an evil red when he looked at Bloom.

It was Bloom's turn to speak, "I gained Enchantix a long time ago! I've changed since then."

Darker smiled, "I see you have. You never had a crown back then my dear-"

"Don't call me that," Bloom hissed. She stared at Darkar in his eyes as he smiled.

"You're avoiding the event that took place three years ago. Did you ever tell your parents what happened?"

Bloom glared angrily at the supposed-to-be-dead villain. A tear slid from her eye as she did.

"I guess not," Darkar grinned. "You never told them about the four Codexes, or how you hand delivered one to me?" Bloom began grinding her teeth together. She tried her best to ignore the hard stares that her parents were giving her.

"We were all set to get the-"

"No, stop! Darkar you may have put a spell on me last time, but there's no way you're going to get anywhere close to me this time!" In a flash of orange light, Darkar had disappeared and Bloom was standing in front of her parents in her Believix. Panting, Bloom dropped to her knees, mumbling "I… I didn't mean to. He cast a spell on me… I swear."

"We believe you, Bloom. We know you'd never do something like that," Oretiel replied. He helped Bloom to her feet.

 _It might be safer to let Bloom go to Hogwarts. She'll be protected by the headmaster of that school, and won't be distracted with protecting us,_ Mariam thought. Oretiel seemed to be thinking of the same thing because he nodded.

"Alright Bloom, your teacher called and let us know what's going on. We'll help you pack your bags and get ready for Hogwarts."

Bloom smiled and hugged her mom and dad. She ran out the door a then slowed to a walk. Slowly she began crying as her feelings washed over her.


	5. Tears

"I can't believe it! We all got the same job! I can't wait to start," Stella cried. She jumped in the air then hugged Musa, Flora and Tecna.

"We haven't all gotten the same job yet, we're still waiting for Bloom and Layla," Tecna informed.

"Right! I'm sure their parents are gonna let them go," Stella replied. Tecna nodded then turned her attention to the clock.

"Hi guys," Layla greeted, appearing before them in a soft flash of blue light. "My parents said yes, but you guys probably figured that out on your own," Layla said gesturing to the three bags in her hands.

"Here, let me miniaturize that for you," Flora offered as she took one bag from Layla. She shrank each bag and afterwards placed them onto Layla's dresser.

"Thanks Flora," Layla thanked with a small smile.

"No problem," Flora replied, "Now we just need Bloom."

"Brace yourself girls, Bloom hasn't seen her parents for nearly nine months. We may have to let her have some over time," Layla stated. The other girls nodded. Musa sat down beside Stella on her bed and Flora sat down with Tecna and Layla on her bed.

The clock struck twelve and a knock was heard at the door. "Knock, knock, girls are you hungry? I brought Sparks' finest!"

"Bloom," Locket cried. She flew over and sat down on Bloom's shoulder.

"Hi Locket," Bloom greeted. She then turned to the other Winx girls. "When did the pixies get here?"

"We heard that you were all getting new jobs at a magic school and we wanted to know if you'd let us come with you?" Digit asked. She flew over to Tecna and sat in her hands.

Piff, Chatta, Amore and Tune flew to their bonded fairies and were greeted with warm smiles.

Musa nodded, "It's just a harmless teaching job. I think the pixies would be safe coming along with us."

"So do I," Tecna agreed. "The pixies are magical beings as well. A school full of magical kids would be a great way for the pixies to show off some of their magical powers. Maybe the kids we are teaching have never seen pixies before."

A small tear fell from Bloom's eye. Everyone was still talking which suggested that no one had noticed, not even the tiny girl on her shoulder.

"What do you think Bloom?" Stella asked. When she turned her head over towards Bloom, she had already stormed out of the room.

* * *

"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail while panic crept its way into his voice. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head. My Lord, Bertha Jorkins' disappearance will not go unnoticed for too long, and if we proceed, if I curse-"

"If?" whispered a cold voice coming from a chair. Frank had been observing the back of an old chair and a hideous man for a long time now. He stood just outside the door. "If? If you follow the plan then the Ministry will never know that anyone has disappeared. When this last obstacle is removed then our path to the boy will be clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time my _faithful_ servant will have rejoined us-"

"I am faithful," Wormtail hissed back, but his facial expression said that his tone of voice was not a very good thing. "I found you. I'm the one who brought you to Bertha Jorkins," he added.

"That's true, but if I am correct you had no clue how useful she truly was when you captured her, were you?"

"I thought she would be useful, my Lord-"

"Liar," spoke the cold voice with amusement. "However it is true that you preformed these tasks and that is why you will have the honor of preforming an essential task for me. One that will prove to be very useful in the end."

Wormtail looked as though he was just given a reward worth more than his own life. The same tone was heard in his voice, "R-really my Lord? What-?"

"You wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise now, would you? Your part will come in the end, when Harry Potter meets the same sticky end as Bertha Jorkins," the man laughed.

Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that his hand gripping his walking stick had become slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a girl. He was talking about murder with amusement. And he was planning more murders. This boy named Harry Potter was in danger.

"I think I hear Nagini," said the voice from the chair. He began hissing and spitting strange noises that Frank had never heard before. He turned around when something in the dark had begun to answer its master. Something came across the hallway floor. As it got closer to the firelight, a head and a long body began to take shape. It was a snake!

"Nagini tells me that Frank, the old caretaker is standing right outside the door," the voice from the chair spoke again. Frank froze with fear.

Wormtail ran to the door and opened it wide. "Aren't you going to come in?" he asked.

Frank swallowed hard and slowly walked inside.

"How long have you been listening," asked the voice.

Frank became frustrated. "You call yourself a Lord. Stand up, turn around and face me!"

"You heard him Wormtail, turn my chair around," the voice ordered.

Wormtail approached his master with fear. He stepped carefully in order to avoid the giant snake crawling towards the carpet near the fire. The snake hissed as Wormtail dragged his master's chair across the floor. Frank wasn't able to hear what the hideous creature said because his scream was far too loud. A burst of green light came from the end of a wand the creature was holding and Frank was sent flying backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Two hundred miles away, with the blankets drenched and the green light still visible flying at him, the boy named Harry Potter woke up in bed. He was screaming and drenched in sweat.


	6. Hogwarts

"Bloom, are you okay?" Locket asked, having been the only one to notice Bloom sneak away.

"I will be, I hope," Bloom answered, trying to sound happier. "I'm just worried about my parents… and I'm a little scared about what this year will bring."

Locket smiled, "Don't worry, Bloom! Your friends will be there by your side no matter what! And I'll be there for you!"

Bloom managed a small smile. "That's right. You'll be there with me, and so will the other girls. Thanks Locket. You always know how to make me feel better."

* * *

 **Two and a half months later…**

Bloom smiled as she walked through her room. It was strange that Flora no longer slept in the same room as her, but on the other hand it was nice to have a room of her own. Bloom had red curtains hanging above her window. Her bed sheets were red with golden liner and the sheets underneath were just plain white. A wooden dresser was on the opposite wall. It was right in the middle of her desk and the door. She had a small closet, but it was big enough to fit the essentials. Like three of Bloom's favourite dresses, five days' worth of work clothes and Kiko's food, water and cage. There were two shelves screwed into the wall holding Bloom's favourite books and her teaching books.

Bloom jumped as soon as she heard a knock at the door. "Hello?" she called. Bloom walked over to the door, she put her ear to the door and held her hand on the door knob.

"Yer not busy are ya?" Hagrid's voice questioned.

"Not at all," Bloom replied with joy. She swung the door open with a smile. "Hi Hagrid, it's been at least a week since I've seen you."

"Yeah," He smiled underneath his beard. "Anyway, I got somthin' fer ya," Hagrid continued.

"What is it?" Bloom asked, eyeing the vile in his large hand.

Hagrid handed Bloom the small vile with a green-blue liquid in it. "This is from meh and Professor Dumbledore. We think that, since ya gotta teach potions with Professor Snape first, ya might wanna drink this before class. It takes away yer sense o' smell."

"Why would I-?"

"Yer gonna need it," he warned.

Bloom blinked, she couldn't think of any reason why she would want to take away her sense of smell, but she took the vile with a smile. "Thanks Hagrid, have a good day!"

"Yer welcome, oh yeah. Yer first class is gonna be with Draco Malfoy an' Harry Potter. Ye migh' wanna watch the two of them. They don' like each other, y'know?"

Bloom nodded, "Yeah I know."

Hagrid waved goodbye and Bloom waved back. Bloom watched Hagrid disappear around the corner before she closed her door and threw herself onto her bed.

 _I can't believe it, tomorrow is the very first day we're going to teach. Tonight is going to be a huge treat and I'll get to meet all the new students. I've heard that the feast is amazing,_ Bloom thought. She pictured the great hall with all the students sitting at their house tables. Bloom could see all the kids eating the feast, and for once she'd be the one sitting at the teacher's table.

Bloom decided to call her earth parents and see how it was back at her home town. The phone rang three times, but there was no answer. _I guess mom and dad aren't home_ , Bloom assured herself. She tucked her phone into her jean short's pocket then left her room.

She walked down to the end of her hallway, and then searched for Stella's door. She noticed that it was open so she walked inside. "Hey Stel," Bloom called.

Stella ran to her best friend and grabbed her hand, "Bloom you're just the person I needed! Come over here!" Stella pulled Bloom past her bed and through a small gap in some curtains. Behind the curtains was where Stella kept her desk, dresser and a wardrobe filled with all her fancy clothing.

Stella had an orange V-neck shirt hanging from her dresser's mirror. The shirt had six loops for a small green belt and a couple buttons for decoration. There were also blue jeans hanging below so it looked as though these two pieces of clothing went together. But then there was also a dress hanging beside it. The dress was light purple and had skinny straps that crossed in the back. The bottom flew freely in the air but it wasn't longer than Stella's knees.

"I don't know what to wear for tonight," Stella complained.

Bloom's eyes widened, "You're right Stella, this is a toughie."

"I already know that," Stella moaned.

"What classes are you teaching?" Bloom asked, thinking the distraction might clear Stella's fried brain.

"I'm teaching defence against the darks arts with you and then I'm going to teach with Hagrid. We're going to teach everyone about magical creatures," Stella answered.

"There's your answer," Bloom laughed.

"What? Oh… Thanks Bloom," Stella replied. "So I'll wear the dress tonight then the shirt and jeans tomorrow!"

Bloom smiled at her friend. Stella always found a way to make Bloom laugh. Whether it was on purpose or just accidental, Bloom didn't care and Stella didn't seem to mind either.

"I'm going to walk around the castle and find out where all the rooms are. Do you want to go with me?" Bloom asked.

"Sure." Stella ran to go get her purse from her wardrobe then followed Bloom out of her room. They walked past the main entrance and down to the dungeons where the potions took place. "I can't believe that they're going to make you stay down here for your entire morning Bloom. These walls are disgusting."

"I'll be fine Stella," Bloom said, more to avoid talking then to reassure Stella. A cold feeling swept over her, more than usual when walking down here.

"Do you want to go look at the observatory?" Stella asked.

Bloom nodded and gave Stella a half-hearted smile. They wandered around until they found a staircase. First they ended up standing behind the giant clock tower, then at a small corridor. Finally they made it through the maze of a school and to the observatory. Way off in the distance, they could see the Hogwarts Express coming over a hill.

"So, something on your mind?" Stella questioned, settling in beside Bloom who was leaning over the ledge.

"Well, you know…" Bloom began, not having the heart to finish.

"Yeah I do," Stella answered. "Are you still worried about your parents?"

Bloom nodded. "I sent a letter and tried calling. No reply."

"They're probably just busy. You know what it's like being royal. Besides, they probably want you to focus on teaching anyways."

"I guess so…" Bloom sighed.

"Don't worry. If they don't reply by the end of this week, you and I can go check up on them, alright?"

Bloom smiled, "That sounds good. Thanks."

"Good!" Stella lightly hit Bloom's shoulder. "Now, let's go enjoy our evening."


End file.
